


Four Eyes

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [10]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just some light naming calling with a side of blackmail
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Emma Boland/Rio
Series: Quality Time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	Four Eyes

Just some light naming calling with a side of blackmail 

“Hi Uncle Mick.” Emma notices him at the table as she walks slightly in front of Rio. “What’s going on?” She takes a sit at the booth that currently Damon and Crisco occupy as well. “Oh hi guys.” She waves while giving a sweet smile to them pulling out a notebook while Rio takes a seat. She pulls out a pen as if she’s about to take notes.

Mick always finds Emma the most quirky and business like of all the kids. “Joining us guys for lunch today?” At least once a month they all four get together to have a meal that doesn’t involve any type of business. They grew up together it’s nice to have a few beers, food, and some laughs.

Emma wiggles in her seat a little bit. “Yep.” He sent them a warning text but not really explains why Emma is with him. 

The waitress stops by asking if they’d have the usual. Emma’s been before just not with the guys. “Can I get extra fries?” 

Rio looks at her attempt to hold the much bigger menu. “Do you deserve extra fries?” 

Emma holds her hand down to think about it for a second. “Okay,” she comes up with a plan. “Can you order fries and share some  
with me?” She smile as if she’s just solved world peace. 

“Nah, I eat onion rings.” 

“Don’t worry smalls I’ll share my fries with you.” Mick added giving Rio a quick dirty look. The waitress takes their orders and walks away coming back to bring them drinks 

“Thank you!” Emma pulls out crayons as well.  
“Criso would you like to color with me?” He doesn’t even have a chance to answer before she’s shoving her crayons in his face. 

“So shortie,” Emma loves that they all call her some creation is smalls, she’s the only one that has a nickname. “Why aren’t you in school?” Damon ask the question that’s on everyone’s mind. 

“I got in trouble and got send home. Mommy couldn’t come cause she has cakes to make, and according to Aunt Annie daddy is useless.” She looks around. “So here we are.” 

“And what you do?” Criso ask still coloring it’s actually quite relaxing. 

“Oh,” she looks up to coloring. “I called Michel Rodchester a fucking four eyed freak.” Everyone expect Rio eyes get twice the size. “Or was it a mother fucking four eyed freak?” She starts tapping her crayon against her chin to think about it. “Either way Mrs. Jameson wasn’t happy with me.” 

“Why on earth would you call someone that?” 

“Well we got a new girl a while ago named Tess.” Emma keeps coloring as all the eyes are on her. “She doesn’t always have the nicest clothes, sometimes she doesn’t bring a good lunch, and maybe she can smell a little.” Emma stops talking to pick a new color. “Mommy and Rio always tells us before you make fun of someone think about how you would feel.” Emma looks up. “So I ask mommy to make me extra lunch and I take some of my stuff to Tess. She always gets a big smile on face when I do it.” Emma stops talking as the waitress brings their food. “Anyway I always make sure no one can see me do it. Well Michel,” she says his name as if it’s acid on her tongue. “noticed and called Tess poor in front of the entire class.” Emma still can’t believe it. “So I called him a really mean name.” Emma shrugs her shoulders as if that’s the end of the story. 

All three men look at Rio. “That sounds like she deserves extra fries.” Cisco adds. 

“That isn’t the whole story,” Rio looks down at Emma. 

Emma remember a very important part. “Oh, and I punched him in the face making his nose bleed. He fell down. When he tried to get up I kept pushing him down. I didn’t stop until he was crying just like he made Tess.”

“Damn.” 

“Well no one gets to be an asshole and get away with it.” Out of the five Emma isn’t scared of a few cuss words. At first Beth tried to fight it yet being allowing her to use them made it less taboo making Emma do it less. 

“While I agree we don’t hit people.” Rio takes a bite of food. “Since her school has a no tolerance policy we have to find her a new school.” Which he knows is going to drive everyone crazy, especially Beth. 

“No you won’t.” She takes a fri from criso.  
Mick agreed to share but his fries are closer. 

“And why is that?” 

“I know a secret.” 

“What secret?” 

“Mrs. Janerson is dating Principal Wright.” 

Rio gives a nervous look on his face. “How the hell do you know that?” 

“Remember the day I stayed late with Lindsay to work on our science project. I went to look for Mrs.Jameson and I found her kissing Principal Wright.” Emma pulls her out her cell phone. “I even snapped a picture.” The men pass around her phone Mrs. Jameson is sitting on the desk with Princpal Wright between her legs. 

Rio rocks his jaw, “You want us to blackmail your teacher?”

“NO.” Emma eats a fri. “Maybe just remind them that everyone makes mistakes.” Emma starts to wiggle. “Excuse me pops I have to go potty.” Mick moves letting Emma out as she walks to the bathroom. 

“Damn Rio.” 

“I thought girls where suppose to be easier?” 

Crisco whose still coloring, “Nah, my Maria is by far the hardest child I’ve ever meet. While my Victor is the best kid in the world.”

Mick just looks at him. “You’re currently using a glitter gel pen coloring a unicorn. No one is listening to you.” He gives him the finger. 

“I’m telling you guys Emma and Jane are some killers. Last week a kid at the park shoved Marcus, and Jane kicked the kid down a hill. Then when asked to apologize she goes, ‘I’m sorry you picked the wrong brother to pick on.’ Then went and sat by Reha the rest of the time.” Rio rubs his fingers alone his jaw line. “Now Emma wants to blackmail her teacher.” Rio gives a humorless laugh. “I don’t know whose worse?”

“Jane,” Emma comes back from the bathroom. “Definitely Jane.” 

Rio bites his burger then wipes off his mouth. “We aren’t doing that. We have a meeting tomorrow. So mommy, your dad, and myself will handle it.” 

Emma gives him a questionable looks, “SO I won’t have to switch schools?”

“I’m not saying that.” 

Emma goes back to coloring. “I guess.” She notices it’s quite at the table. She pulls out her iPad and AirPods. “I’m about to watch Inside Out. So feel free to talk about boobs.” Everyone at the table laughs as Emma goes to watching her movie and eating lunch. 

“These fucking kids.” 

Once Emma and Rio make it home everyone else is already there. “Hey killa.” 

“Shut up Kenny,” Beth comes from the kitchen more upset then she’s ever been. “Everyone to their room now. We need to talk to Emma.” They quietly just look at their mom. “NOW.” Before Beth can repeat herself everyone runs up stairs to their rooms. “Young lady,”

Emma jumps to her own defense. “Pops already took away my phone and gave me a lecture. Plus I have to do extra volunteer hours, and tell four e, Michel I’m sorry. Isn’t that punishment enough?” The kids rather get in trouble with Beth. Her punishments are usually her disappointment. 

Rio sits at the counter top. “Emma,” 

Emma goes to stand next to him. “Sorry mommy.” 

Beth gets ready to lay into Emma, “I’ll be up to talk to your later.” She doesn’t want to speak in anger with her kids ever. That’s how her mother dealt with them. “I can’t believe she actually hit someone. My sweet baby girl hit someone.”

Rio unlocks Emma’s phone sliding it towards Beth. “She wants us to use this inappropriate photo to blackmail her teacher.” 

“SHE WHAT?!?   
—————

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! All the mistakes are mine. I really should find someone to proofread for me. Thank you @Yolanda19013 and @MissTricey for checking on little old me.


End file.
